


fly me to the moon

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [359]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You wanna go to the moon?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [359]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	fly me to the moon

“You wanna go to the moon?”

Aziraphale blinked, unsure if he had heard him right, because face it. That was a weird thing to ask under any circumstances that wasn’t in the NASA headquarters. And since they currently were in Crowley’s apartment, watching a show about extreme gardening on the tv, it made even less sense.

“Pardon me?”

The demon just gave him a small smile.

“I asked you if you wanted to go to the moon with me.”

Okay, he had heard correctly the first time.

“The moon? But why?”

Crowley shrugged.

“Why not? It’ll be fun. It’s been a while since either of us got to stretch our wings, the moon would give us a long flight. And not everyone can say they’ve been to the moon, it’ll be a vacation, just you and me. Imagine, you and me on the moon, watching the Earth from afar, just forgetting about our Earthly responsibilities for a few days.”

“That… would actually be nice.” Aziraphale answered. “But I have a bookshop to run.”

“Really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “A bookshop were the shopkeeper scares everyone away because he doesn’t wanna sell anything. In hell’s name angel, have you even read the sign outside of the shop with your opening hours? I’m pretty sure you could take a vacation without someone even noticing, since they’ve given up with actually getting into your shop while it’s open.”

Aziraphale listened to what Crowley had to say, and was quite for a few seconds as he thought it over. He didn’t want to sell any books anyways and a vacation would actually be nice, just him and Crowley for a few days.

He hadn’t been to the moon since the Earth’s creation, and it would certainly be fun.

“Okay dear, let’s do it. When do we fly?”

He saw how the demon stood up, and before he had time to blink, a pair of large, black wings were now on Crowley’s back.

“How about right now?”


End file.
